Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2022 film Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A Rooster Teeth Animation and Lord Miller Production Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Chris McKay Co-Directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson Screenplay by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Story by Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross Based on the Animated Web Series Created by Monty Oum Produced by Brad Lewis Co-Produced by Glenn Ficarra and John Requa Executive Producers Allison Abbate Will Allegra Bruce Berman Burnie Burns Matt Hullum Chris Leahy Steven Mnuchin Zareh Nalbandian James Packer Jared Stern Line Producer Nicole Fisher Associate Producers Fiona Chilton Bryan Lynch Amber Naismith Supervising Producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Lead Producer Nicholas Stoller Technical Producer Jason Kane Story Producer Ryan Harris Art Producer Nick Todd Art Associate Producer Brian Lee Layout Producer Rob Thomson Animation and Motion Capture Producer Luis Vasquez Animation Associate Producer Scott Morgan Visual Effects Producer Edwina Hayes Shot Finaling and Visual Post Producer Shane Davis Music by Alan Silvestri Starring the Voice Talents of Lindsay Jones Kara Eberle Arryn Zech Barbara Dunkelman and Jen Taylor Second Part of the Credits Edited by Sim-Evan Jones Production Designer Raymond Zibach Art Director Devin Crane Feature Animation by Reel FX Animation Studios Animal Logic and Polygon Pictures Directors of Photography Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Theriault Visual Effects Director Matt Drummond Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Visual Effects Department Coordinator Emily Hamel Head of Story Johane Matte Head of Layout James Williams Head of Animation David Burgess Animation Director Trisha Gum Animation Supervisor James Baxter CG Supervisor Emmanuel Blasset Story Director Tim Hodge Story Supervisor Maggie Kang Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Character Design Supervisor Thomas Perkins Prop Design Supervisor Christine Bian Background Design Supervisors Christine Bian Dennis Venizelos Layout Supervisor Régis Schuller Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Texturing Supervisor Todd Harper Rigging Supervisor Joshua Murtack Look Development Supervisor Dante Quintana Motion Capture Supervisor Gary Roberts Motion Capture Director Kevin Wang Simulation Supervisors Edwin Chang Henry Dean Garcia Lighting Supervisor Chris Springfield Compositing Supervisors Lindsay Adams Patrick Tubach CG Effects Supervisor Alexis Wajsbrot 2D Effects Supervisor Stephen Wood Rendering Supervisor Marieke Franzen Matte Painting Supervisor Pamela Hobbs Shot Finaling Supervisor Nev Bezaire Stereoscopic Supervisor Chris Cunnington Visual Post Supervisor Mark Osborne Digital Supervisor Dan Levitan Production Manager Alex Loots Supervising Sound Editors Erik Aadahl Brandon Jones Wayne Pashley Ethan Van der Ryn Sound Designer Jason W. Jennings Re-Recording Mixers Greg Fitzgerald Tim LeBlanc Gary Summers Casting by Mary Hidalgo Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A Rooster Teeth Animation and Lord Miller Production Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie Unit Production Manager David M. Bernstein First Assistant Director David H. Venghaus Jr. Second Assistant Director Jeffrey Schwartz Script Consultants Yssa Badiola Gray G. Haddock Connor Pickens Eddy Rivas Koen Wooten Creative Consultants Glenn Ficarra John Requa Jared Stern Cast More coming soon! Stunts Stunt Coordinator TBA Stunts TBA Visual Development Visual Development Lead TBA Visual Development Artists TBA Story Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Character Development TBA Concept Lead Concept Artist TBA Concept Artists TBA Lead Character Designer TBA Character Designers TBA Lead Prop Designer TBA Prop Designers TBA Lead Background Designer TBA Background Designers TBA Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Modeling Coming soon! Texturing Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Look Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Simulation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Finaling Coming soon! Pipeline Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! Motion Capture Production Coming soon! Live Action Reference Coming soon! Powerhouse Animation Crew 2D Animation by Powerhouse Animation More coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew 2D Animation by Duncan Studio More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew 2D Animation by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! Toei Animation Crew 2D Animation by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew 2D Animation by Digital eMation More coming soon! Original Force Animation Crew Additional Animation and Visual Effects by Original Force Animation More coming soon! CGBot Crew Additional Concept Art, Modeling, Texturing, and Rigging by CGBot More coming soon! ADIA Pictures, Ltd. Crew Additional Animation by ADIA Pictures, Ltd. More coming soon! Twisted Hand Studio Crew Additional Concept Art, Modeling, Texturing, Rigging, and Animation by Twisted Hand Studio More coming soon! Base FX Crew Additional Animation and Visual Effects by Base FX More coming soon! Warner Animation Group Studio Administration Coming soon! Rooster Teeth Studio Administration Coming soon! Reel FX Studio Administration Coming soon! Animal Logic Studio Administration Coming soon! Polygon Pictures Studio Administration Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits For Monty Oum (1981-2015) No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Prints by Color by Approved No. 53359 Copyright © 2022 Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc. and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.